


Shatter

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [7]
Category: Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cutting, Drinking, Drowning, Electrocution, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Pre-Good Anti mentioned, Psychological Torture, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Chase breaks
Relationships: None
Series: Egos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205692
Kudos: 6





	Shatter

_Tick_  
_Tick_  
_Tick_

He has four hours and fifty two minutes until he visits his kids, he hadn't seen them all year. He had drunken himself into a stupor, he had promised Jackie no more whiskey.

**At this point, he isn't even worth the disappointment.**

Slowly Chase's eyes close, and he felt himself falling. Instead of the floor, he hit water and his surprised thrashing and lack of air pulls him in deeper.

Chase began to panic as he began cry, curling up and for a moment he realized that he needed to get up and call for help.

He Rose from the water, disoriented and greedily gasping for air. Then the familiar sting from a knife touched his skin, that wasn't right Anti was good again. Why would Anti-

It plunged into his skin and Chase screamed, well tried to. Chase had no voice, and Anti laughed, "Didn't you know? Puppets don't have voices."

Chase began to struggle as more hands grasped at at his arms and legs, as he was flipped on his back and a shock sent through his chest. Tears forming in his eyes and not falling, he was basically sitting in his own blood.

Old wounds opened up, a faint voice sounded oddly like Jackie panicking. Another shock goes through his chest and finally he could breath. He could sob, he could move.

The first thing Chase noticed was Schneep with the shock machine and Anti using his static to boot it up.

They both had tears going down there faces, Chase turned to see Marvin and Jackie wiping away their own tears and looking down at the broken man.

JJ and Robbie ran to his head, tearstained faces close and ready for more.

A soft weight was lifted from Chase as he finally sobbed, of course Schneep stopped at the hour mark because Chase would get dehydrated. But they all remained with him.

Like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero self control, it's l:40am when I started this....I apologize in advance...
> 
> What Chase went through was a psychotic break in reality, all this (but the electrocution happened. I have only had it described to me and this is probably downplaying it. Stay safe lovelies.


End file.
